


worth the wait

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Marian waited three years for Fenris.





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/gifts).



Marian waited three years for Fenris. It was three years of this unspoken, awkward tension between them she desperately wanted to bridge. She would've waited however long it took because Fenris was important to Marian. More than he could know.

He seemed to want to make those years up to her. Marian made it clear it wasn't necessary. They were together now. She didn't care about the past and what they might have said or done.

If only they reconciled while Leandra was still alive. Leandra would've been wary at first, but her desire to see her oldest happy would trump anything.


End file.
